Chuukou Kyocho
Chuukou was tormented by the boys at her school but was saved by Sousou who gave her new found hope as she left for Kyosho academy only wanting to protect Sousou. Appearance Chuukou is a very tall, shoulder length green haired woman, who usually is seen wearing gym clothes, as well as knee and elbow pads. Personality Chuukou is shown to have little to no emotions, but does care about others, as she is seen on multiple occasions caring for Sousou, as well as her fellow Kyosho members. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Chuukou is first seen being ordered by Shibai to take care of Sousou, as he needs someone more then ever, with the disappearance of Sousou's best friend Kakouton. Chuukou is later seen with a chained Sousou. Sousou asks her why she was not afraid, to be down there with him, a monster. She simply goes to him, puts her hands to his face and gives him chi, comforting him, and calming him down. Chuukou is next seen, along with the other fighters of Kyosho, going to the area where the battle of Red cliffs will take place. Upon arrival she and her team are met with Komei and Gentoku. The battle begins, after Komei insults Shibai, for who would be the possessor of the Dragon Jade, an artifact that can control the dragon inside a fighter. Chuukou fights against Ekitoku, and is able to is easily, beating her, as she had far more strength. Chuukou, is then able to choke Ekitoku out, while Ekitoku was distracted by Bunken and her attack on Gentoku. Chuukou then fights Kan-u, which would ultimately decide who would be the one to get the Dragon Jade. Chuukou and Kan-u came to blows, and with the anger Kan-u had about Chuukou choking out Ekitoku Kan-u is able to over power Chuukou and win the fight, knocking out Chuukou. Chuukou is last seen playing volley ball with her team, doing extremely well do to her very long arms, and legs, as well as her height. Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Chukou fights Bachou Mouki during her attempt to confront Sousou. When the tournament on Nanban Island is announced, she is chosen as one of two representatives of Kyosho, along with Soujin, for the tournament. When Nanban warriors ambushed the would-be contestants on a boat, Chukou and Mouki managed to elude capture and swim to Nanban Island, where the two former opponents gradually make peace with each other as Chukou describes Sousou to Mouki from her own point of view. Later, Chukou and Mouki meet with Hakufu during an attempt to rescue the imprisoned fighters. Chukou helps to fight off numerous Nanban fighters during the final battle and is later seen with Sousou and her comrades when they recover Teni. Gallery : 84476.jpg kyocho05.jpg 0309_kyocho12.jpg 0298_kyocho01.jpg 0300_kyocho03.jpg 0312_kyocho15.jpg 0306_kyocho09.jpg 10 (4).jpg tumblr_nhhy5wVOga1u211k9o1_500.png 11 (3).jpg 009 (6).jpg theAnimeGallery_142791_701x1145.jpg theAnimeGallery_63026_679x605.jpg 8 (2).jpg 894988.jpg 7 (4).jpg 5 (4).jpg 1376739373247189.png 6849.jpg 1439969953482.jpg 1439970230609.jpg 1439969951406.jpg Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Kyosho Academy